Someday It Will Be Allright
"Someday It Will Be Allright" is the fourtieth episode of Gooische Vrouwen, and the second episode from the fifth & final season. The episode was written by Frank Houtappels and was directed by Frank Houtappels and Anita Voorham. It originally aired on Friday, October 9, 2009. Synopsis Claire tries to stay strong in the clinic, but how long will it take for her to break? Meanwhile Cheryl has a few panic attacks, when she thinks Tippi Wan is back and out to get Remy. Recurring stars *Cystine Carreon as Tippi Wan *Beppie Melissen as Cor Hogenberk *Casper Gimbrere as Barry Snijders *Merijn Straatman as Remy Morero *Jesse Straatman as Remy Morero *Liz Snoyink as Barry Snijders *Gijs Guest stars Plot After having scolded Evert for the latter one's betrayal to Roelien, Anouk comes home to find Tom waiting for her. Tom is mad at her for having left him waiting, as they had an appointment. Anouk tries to rationalize her actions but Tom keeps being angry; Anouk says she's not fond of how he subdues her freedom and is reminded of the reason for their breakup again. Later, when Tom is driving in his car, he sees Tippi Wan at street. He tells this to Anouk, but she believes Tippi is dead and that he's just lacking sleep. After sex, Tom still thinks he's seen Tippi Wan and tries to convince Anouk. She says she will tell Cheryl at the "toad crossing". Later, they tell Cheryl about Tom having seen Tippi. Roelien approaches Cheryl, and says she wants to end their friendship. Both Cheryl and Anouk are surprised; Roelien claims Cheryl should have told her about Evert's vasectomy, that Cheryl had left her in a false dream world. Cheryl defends herself by saying Evert should have told her himself. Roelien storms off. Now Anouk knows about Evert's deception, she confronts him, telling him how she disgusted she is by his betrayal. Evert himself starts to feel guiltier, and eventually calls his doctor. He says he regrets his decision and wishes to undo the surgery. Roelien is at her own house and feels miserable. While preparing dinner, she listens to the TV and hears about how many toads are killed during their migration. She is brought to an idea by this, and decides to organize her own toad project. Anouk calls Cheryl and persuades her to let go of her pride and to patch things up with Roelien. Cheryl agrees and they visit Roelien, who is busy during her preparations with her toad crossing project. Roelien forgives Cheryl, after the latter one offers to be a part of the project (taking care of snacks). Later, Evert is at her house waiting for her: showing him a certificate that proves his vasectomy to be undone. Roelien doesn't take the bait at first, but when Evert apologizes, she feels sorry herself too, for having insisted on a child so much. Though, she says she will leave him if he doesn't want to have children with her, as she so desperately wishes for herself. Evert tells her he does want to have her child, but just not yet. They make up. The toad crossing has arrived and Evert, Roelien, Tom and Anouk are busy searching for toads to give a safe trip. As Roelien teaches them methods to handle it, Cheryl arrives, but she accidentally runs over a bucket full off toads. Roelien completely freaks out at her for ruining everything. Cheryl is seized by a torn Roelien, after having heard about Evert's vasectomy, while Cheryl had been aware of it all along. Cheryl is astounded she is called insensitive. Meanwhile, Cheryl and Martin feel they have to do something about the Callewaert's grief, since their cat has died after their confrontation. Though they don't plead guilty whatsoever, they offer a Floris and a heartbroken Carla to finance their cat's funeral. However, Martin is unpleasantly surprised as they wish to have it in Tuscany. As Carla keeps referring to her cat's death as a loss of child (since she and Floris can't have any children on their own), the Moreros yield to their neighbour's wishes and decide to pay their trip to Tuscany; Cheryl now hates being referred to as cold and insensitive. She even orders an Each grave. When Floris calls in their au-pair "Taslim" (who is actually Tippi Wan), to serve coffee, Tippi tries her best to hide her identity in front of the Moreros. However, Cheryl is suspicious and is somewhat reminded of Tippi, even though she cannot see her face. She tells about her bad feelings about their old au-pair; Martin says she's exaggerating. Cheryl is doing groceries in the supermarket, having Remy in a shopping cart. We see Tippi Wan as well, keeping an eye on Cheryl and Remy. Cheryl then leaves her son for a second to catch up with a friend. As she looks over her shoulder, she sees Remy is gone. Being completely panicked, she desperately runs around, trying to find Remy. Luckily, Remy is found by a woman, he was apparently at the meat section. Cheryl can't remember she had left him there, so believes someone must have taken him for a second. Martin again thinks she's going crazy, due to her unbelievable assumptions, and suggests her to invite Cor and take a pill. Aunt Cor then comes over to help around the house. The Callewaert's are touched when Martin gives them a cheque for their trip to Tuscany. When Cheryl enters the kindergarten to pick up Remy, she is shocked to learn a woman has already picked him up; a woman, whom the kindergarten teacher describes as how Tippi Wan would look like. Cheryl immediately freaks out and calls the police. At home, Martin is talking to the police and Cheryl believes Remy has been abducted by Tippi. However, Cor comes in: with Remy. Obviously, she was the one who has picked up Remy. The Moreros apologize for Cheryl's behaviour, with Cor believing Cheryl has completely lost it. Though, she does tell Martin about a woman who wanted to pick up Remy as well, for a supposed play date: which was quite strange, according to Cor. Cor then convinces a messed up Cheryl to not forsake her friends by canceling Roelien's toad project, after Cheryl is still going crazy about Tippi and Remy's safety. However, she leaves. After having ruined the whole thing by killing a few toads, Tom tells Cheryl about him having seen Tippi. Cheryl now realizes Tippi is back for real, and she phones Cor to guard her son with her life. She then goes on her way back. Cor claims she has everything under control, but is suspicious when she sees the back door is open. After having closed it, she returns to the kitchen, and sees Tippi with Remy. Cor asks her how she got in; Tippi tells her she is here to pick up Remy for a play-date with her own daughter: Vicky. Tippi says this name means "conqueror"; Cor says that is yet to be true. Cor and Tippi then get into a fight. As both try to grab the kitchen knife, Tippi attempts to strangle Cor with her own necklaces, but Cor holds off Tippi. Then, Tippi, now owning the knife, tells Cor she was the one who had killed her sister. Cor reacts by saying "I have always been stronger than Greet", and quickly knocks Tippi down with a frying pan. Right after that, Martin comes in with food, and sees an exhausted Cor, and a lifeless Tippi on the floor... Meanwhile, Barry and Martin are discussing each other; Martin wants Barry to be his manager again, but Barry has second thoughts about it. He feels stabbed in the back, as Cheryl and Martin had replaced him with Ilona. Though Martin tries to shift blame on Cheryl. At a group session, Claire is late again, which Karin points out. Hendrik, being sick of Claire's constant steely attitude, convinces the group to give her the "silent treatment"; fully ignoring her from now on. Claire then enters the room, and nobody reacts to her entrance. At lunch, Claire tries to start a conversation with Karin, Dirk and Lisa, but they act like she's invisible and move to another table. At the next therapy session, Claire emotionally opens up to the whole group; telling the story about "the girl with the dress shoes": which projects her troubled childhood and relationship with her mother. Dirk comforts her and is happy about her revelations. So is Hendrik. After that, Dirk says he is proud of Claire, but Claire disappoints him by saying her story was just a lie, in order to give Hendrik the sob story he wants from her. Meanwhile, Lisa announces her departure; she is ready to leave the clinic. She says goodbye to Claire, and reveals she has thought of her as a mother lately. Lisa then leaves Dirk and Claire behind to live a free life. Later, Claire and Dirk make out again, only to be discovered by Hendrik in the hallway. Hendrik wants to see Claire. Claire says she has every right to get laid with Dirk Stubbe if she wants to. However, Hendrik says she is ready to leave the clinic. He tells her she has admitted she is a alcoholic, that she opened up. Moreover, there is nothing more they can do for her at the clinic.